


He Is Not That Which He Says He Is

by LadyInGrey



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Body Horror, FBI Agent Audrey, Gen, Ladies Kicking Ass, Passage of time, Possible revival idea, Post-Series, Psychological Horror, She wasn't kidding when she said to watch out for her, Time Span - 25 Years
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:56:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3066968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyInGrey/pseuds/LadyInGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Audrey Horne always gets what she wants, even if she has to cross dimensions, solve murders, and slay demons to get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Is Not That Which He Says He Is

She sees him in her dreams. It would be romantic if the implications weren’t so horrific.

The first time is after she’s been blown to bits, or at least, she assumes she was, as all she’s aware of at that moment is the sensation of every part of her burning brighter than any star she had ever seen, and then nothing. Not the  _nothing_  as in no pain, but the complete lack of anything existing around her, just an endless void of black in every conceivable direction.

She wants to raise her arm, just so she can see that she’s still herself, but the damn thing won’t move and it’s with dawning horror that she realizes nothing else can either. She puts two and two together,  _So this is death_ , and a scream builds in her throat but before she can find out if she can even do that much, a window appears. It looks into a strange room, all red and black, filled with odd humanoid beings that look more like misshapen shadows than actual people. The whole thing reminds her too much of her experience at One Eyed Jack’s and makes her question just what kind of afterlife she’s landed in.

Then she sees him, and lord, does he stick out among the vagabonds of the room, because he’s so obviously human, pure and simple. But the relief does not last long as she sees the look of terror on his face as he moves closer to the window with great effort, as if he is weighed down by a massive and unseen force.

And that’s when she notices his eyes, completely white and empty and oh  _fuck_ , what the hell is going on here?

He makes it to the glass and presses his hands to it. From the other side, he speaks, but she cannot hear the words and even if she could they would be drowned out by his gaze. He may not have pupils anymore but she can see the terror and hurt inside his eyes, just as confused as she is by their state. Behind him, the creatures begin to stir as he grows more frantic, regarding him like a feral animal.

She’s drawn out of her thoughts when he pounds a fist against the glass, still calling to her. Shit, what’s he saying? She looks to his lips to see if she can tell what words they’re forming.

“ _Audrey!”_

Oh god, he’s calling her name, and she wants to shout back that she can here him, that she knows it’s him looking at her and not one of those fun house mirror reflections of what a person is supposed to look like, but the words are lost somewhere in her throat and just won’t get out.

Slowly, she sees, the beings are making their way towards him, but he’s too focused on her to notice.

“ _It’s not me! He’s not me!”_

They’re so close now and her throat burns with something akin to fear and anger all mixed up, every part of her body screaming at once and, without even realizing it, something clicks.

“Cooper!” she’s surprised to hear her own voice, and even more so to see her arm raise up and point behind him. He freezes, then turns, but it’s too late, and the creatures are upon him. She screams and reaches for him, but then she’s burning bright again and the darkness melts away to florescent humming and mechanical beeps. The room is filled with chatter and she hears someone state the obvious, that she’s waking up.  
“Miss Horne, can you hear me?”  
She doesn’t respond, arm still extended, reaching for the space where the room had been moments ago.

Agent Cooper’s blank, terrified eyes won’t leave her memory any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing fanfiction for a show that went off the air before I was even born, this is a bit surreal. I haven't watched Twin Peaks all the way through since I was 14 so please forgive me if I forget some details.
> 
> Also I'm just gonna say this now, I am fairly sure this is just going to be platonic Audrey/Cooper, but we'll see.


End file.
